Vesca Rozengard
Character Information Personality Vesca is a bit 'uniqe' to say the least. She is a very gentle and caring person in most cases. But she's also got a bit of a dark side, oftentimes trying to seduce people to get her way. But despite that she was praised as a very warm and caring medical officer, well at least to her team. She was given the title 'Blood Rose' because she tends to become exceptionally violent when her comrades are being attacked. History Vesca was born on Coruscant to the Rozengard family, a rather strange family that still held onto some old traditions of knighthood from long ago. However the family did not have a son, instead they had Vesca and her 3 year younger sister, Ivy. The parents decided to still train the girls in chivalry and proper 'lady like' conduct. This however did not stick very well with either of the girls, and it upset their parents so much they were both sent to boarding school. The girls 'adjusted' very quickly to this, and began manipulate the other girls. Vesca, was a bit more passive than her sister, but she also enjoyed teasing the other girls and using their feelings to control them a bit. However when Vesca was became 18 instead of continuing to higher education, she decided to become a soldier, wanting to as she said "Actually do something with my life." This sparked Ivy to take up MMA, wanting to make something of herself as well. Though she joined, the military and even got a lot of attention in boot camp, once she was out, she was placed in the reserves, due to her parent's influence, and never got to do anything. Recently however she's managed to talk her parents into letting her in, though she had to go through boot camp again, she passed with flying colors once more and finally getting to show herself on the field. Skills *'HP:' -Your class decides your Base Body and your Fortitude increases the base Body by the amount total to the number of your fortitude, to decide limb based HP (Head, Arms, Legs) you take your body HP and divide it by 2. e.g: Body is 20, limbs are 10.- *ClassHP+(Fortitude/2)=BodyHP **'Body:'27/30 **'Head:'15/15 **'Right Arm:'15/15 **'Left Arm:'15/15 **'Left Leg:'15/15 **'Right Leg:'15/15 *'Force Points:' 0 Combat *'Hand to Hand(+):' +5 *'Firefight(*):' +3 *'One hand guns(+):' +5 *'Two Handed guns(+):' +4 *'Assault Cannons(-):' +3 *'Single-Burst Blaster(-):' +3 *'Machine Blaster(-):' +2 *'Thrown Weapon(-):' +5 Attributes *'Athletics(-):' +5 *'Agility(-):' +5 *'Awareness(-):' +5 *'Strength(-):' +5 Knowledge *'First-Aid(+):' +10 Crafting *'Biochem(-):' +5 Gathering *'Skill Name:' +__ Diplomacy *'Charisma(+):' +5 *'Seduction(-):' +5 Force *'Skill Name:' +__ Forms *'Skill Name:' +__ (Forbidden to non-Jedi/Sith) Other *'Armor Training(-):' +5 *'Shield Training(-):' +5 Perks Traits & Flaws Weapons, Armor and Items *Credits:677 Weapons *'Blaster': 5 damage speed 2 *'Tri-burst Rifle': 6dmg speed 3 Armor *'Light Powered Suit': +5 Athletics damage reduction 1 (does not cover head) *'Ceramic shield':50/50 held shield ; if dodge loses by 15 or less shield is hit Consumables *'Rechargeable Blaster Cell:' 20/20 20/20 *'Rechargeable Rifle Cell:' 30/30 *'Frag Grenade':(x2) Damage 5 AoE5 Tools *'Medical Kit': allows for use of first aid and MINOR surgery checks at full while out in the field. Ship Information You can find out more about ships in Ships *'Type:' *'Toughness:' *'Shield Absorption' *'Shield Regen:' *'Blaster Damage:' *'Blaster Speed:' *'Missile Capacity:' **'Beam Charger:' **'Beam Generator:' **'Energy Shield:' **'Missile Magazine:' **'Shield Regenerator:' **'Ship Armor:' Quick Rolls Extras Achievements *'1)' Stays *'2)' Blank Pre-Approver: Finalized Approver: Semjax 2/18/2012 (4:50 PM) Category:Characters